Dark,Light,and Twilight
by crazed zombie
Summary: Kurt mutation offshoots and he begains craving blood.He goes crazy with blood lust and finds his victim.Unfornately she is X-23 and is rather upset about being eaten. Kurt finds he can control minds what else will he find in his new mutation.


Well here it is thats right i made Kurt a vampire. yes a blood sucking creature of the night mwahahahahhahahahha anywho he is gonna be paired with a Mystery pairing. Who is it gonna be i don't know. I do actually but iam not telling i will eventually in the story but not until then.

--

Agghahsgldhg Kurt screamed curlying and writhing in pain.

Whats wrong with him Kitty asked watching Kurt scream in contort in pain.

He is mutateing Proffesor xavier said looking with concern at Kurt.

But he was already mutatated Jean said concerned that her friend was in so much pain.

He is changeing again there is no telling what will happen Proffesor Xavier said watching Kurt closely.

Poor kid Logan said as Kurt finally passed out from the pain.

--six days later--

Iam so hungry Kurt whined Rummageing through the fridge and takeing bites of various things he was craving something he didn't know what though.

Yeash nice to have you back and eating all our food crawler Bobby said laughing.

Yeah but i vant something i dont know vhat though Kurt said hearing a strangeing thumping it sounded muffled and yet so wonderfully beautiful.

Hey crawler are you alright Bobby said watching Kurt look around.

I hear something it sounds vonderful i vant to find it Kurt said looking around trying to follow the sound.

Ugh i don't hear nuthing mabye you got super hearing from that super growth pain Bobby said watching Kurt closely as he searched every cabinet.

Vhat is it i have to find it Kurt said as Bobby slowly exited the room.

Kurt are you alright Proffesor Xavier Asked looking at the blue boy with concern.

Ja i am fine i just here something i have to find it Kurt said sounding calm.

Kurt you need to take it easy we are still not sure what your mutation yielded Proffesor Xavier said watching kurt leap down from the counter.

Jur right proffesor i must be a little kuku from it ill just go take a nap Kurt said feeling incredible uneasy as he left the kitchen.

Vhat is that smell Kurt said smelling something that made his mouth water and following it to its source.

Ow ow ow Paper cut Kitty whined as her finger bleed upon the page.

Huh Kitty are ju ok Kurt said as he sniffed the air and finally discovered the source of the smell.

Oh iam fine Just a paper Kitty didn't even finish her sentence before Kurt took her finger in his mouth.

Delicious Kurt said getting a strange glint in his eye.

Ugh Kurt what are you doing Kitty said as her face completely turned red.

So good i vant more Kurt said as lunged at her biteing at her neck.

Kurt whats wrong with you Kitty yelped as she became intageble and Kurt went through her.

I vant blood Kurt snarled and lunged at her again.

Kurt Kitty said scared as he lunged at her going through her and out the window.

I have to run get away from everybody iam going to hurt someone Kurt mumbled to himself teleporting sparaticly.

I am alone here iam Kurt heard it a heartbeat he smelled blood.

I i i need it Kurt said as he followed the scent he was lost in his bloodlust and hes eyes feel on the sleeping girl.

Whos there she demanded raiseing up from the ground.

I vant jur blood Kurt scremaed as he lunged at her.

To bad she said as claws popped out of her hands causeing Kurt to pause in his charge.

Ju i need blood put those away and sit down Kurt said out of his mind but watching as she complied.

What are you doing she asked weakly as her hand pulled her shirt down so her neck was exposed.

I am hungry Kurt said as he sank his fangs into her neck he felt the sweet red liquid into his mouth.

Ssstop she said feeling herself lose conciousness.

Huh Kurt said as he felt himself faint from shock.

--the next morning--

Vhat happend oh no the girl vhere how did i get here Kurt said jumping into the hall.

Kurt calm yourself the girl is fine Proffesor Xavier said trying ot comfort Kurt.

Vhat did i do Kurt asked afraid and concerned.

Your mutation it seems you now need to feed on human blood the girl was logans daughter and it appears her regenative powers saved her Proffesor Xavier said as he placed a hand on Kurts shoulder trying to consol him.

You bastard you ate me Logans daughter screamed as she lunged at him.

Vait iam sorry kurt said dodgeing her attack.

You ate me and you mind controlled me your dead she screamed sliceing through walls and anything in her path.

Calm down kiddo Logan said restraining her.

I am sorry i didn't mean to Kurt said feeling utterly disguisted with himself.

Look he couldn't control himself just calm down Logan said trying to calm her.

He ate me he suck out all my bolld through my neck and he mindcontrolled me i am going to return the favor she said squirming.

Logan iam sorry i bite your daughter Kurt said before she broke out of Logans grip and chargeing at a scared kurt.

Stop Kurt said watching her fall to the floot.

Damn it your doing it again she screamed at kurt trying to move but finding all her muscles limp.

I am Kurt said looking at her in disbeleif.

Interesting Proffesor Xavier said watching as she tried to move in vain.

Seems like he controls her body but not her mind Dr.Mccoy said examineing her on the ground.

Iam going to rip your spine out and beat you with it till you die she screamed trying to move.

Or her mouth Kurt i don't think it wise to release her untill she has calmed down Dr.Mccoy said watching Logan nodded in agreement.

Ja if only i knew how to Kurt said hoping he wouldt accidently let her go to kill him.

--

Hurray hurra i got a story started and a chapter done. shabaam shaboom tune in next time to Kurt blood lust rises again how will the x-men apease it how will x-23 and kitty responded to being Kurts mind slave. Suck it ha its a pun cause kurts a vampire SUCK IT. I took Daniel Toshes advie of incoperateing SUCK IT into all my writeing one more time SUCK IT he is right it is impowering.


End file.
